Male reader X Blake
by Coolguy6267
Summary: Your life changes when you meet a girl named Blake and her friends. You don't know what your getting yourself into but you can tell that it's not going to be boring.
1. The Encounter

You are traveling through the the forest of mystery looking for something to do. As you were traveling through the the forest you here gun shots. You head over to the area where you heard the gun shots. When you arrive you see eight people fighting a large group of grim. They were servilely outnumber. One of them got separated from the group and the grim slowly closed in on her. She was trying to dodge but she got hit sending her body into a tree.

Ruby: Blake!

You quickly rush in. The grim surrounded the girl and were about to deliver the final blow but you jumped in front of the attack and blocked it with your gun and light sword. You looked behind you and you saw that she was moving.

" Good she's alright."

You turned around and started to attack the grim. When thought everything was going to be fine a grim somehow snuck by you and was about to attack the girl. She was still dazed. You quickly ran to her and stopped the attack. But then you noticed a sharp pain around your stomach. The grim got you. You couldn't attack the grim and the grim took for advantage of that and hit you extremely hard causing to go straight through tree. You lie there motionless. At that moment you heard airships arriving and their guns going off. Shortly after they landed you saw someone running towards you.

Blake: Medic, get a medic. Your going to be alright.

Before the medics can get to you, you black out.

Three days later

You wake up to find yourself in a bed. You look around to figure out the situation. But then you notice a soft warm feeling in your left hand. Look over to see the girl you saved holding your hand. You smiled warmly at her. You gently tap her head. She looks up to you smiling at her. Tears started to form in her eyes and she gave you hug.

Blake: I'm so glad your ok.

" Hey everything's alright, I'm alive aren't I."

Blake: Your right. By the way my name's Blake.

" My name's ( y/n) its nice to meet you."

Blake: I wanted to thank you for saving me. Cause if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now.

" Well I just did what anyone else would've done."

She smiles gently at you.

" Do you know when I'll get out of the hospital."

Blake: In a week or so.

" Well when I get out would you like to go do something."

She blushes.

Blake: Sure.

" Great."

Blake: Well I'll go tell the nurse your awake. I guess I'll see you then.

" Ok see ya."


	2. Beacon Academy

You've been in the hospital for a few days and you've been under close watch but your finally getting out. But while you were in the hospital every morning you woke up you saw a fresh batch of new flowers right next to you. You asked the nurse who brought them and she said a black haired girl came by every morning with flowers. You have a feeling on who it is but your not for sure. After you got out of the hospital you saw a familiar figure in front of you.

" Blake."

Blake: Hey (y/n) are you feeling better.

" Yeah I feel great but I am a little sore but that's to be expected."

Blake: I'm glad your feeling better. So what are you going to do now.

" I don't know yet. My body really ain't ready for long trips right now so I think I'll stay here for awhile."

Blake: That's great. Oh I almost forgot, someone else wanted to met you.

" Oh who?"

Ozpin: So you are the person I've been hearing so much about.

Blake: This is professor Ozpin he is the headmaster at Beacon Academy.

" Nice to meet you I'm (y/n)."

Ozpin: I heard you are an amazing fighter and very skilled with your weapon. I wanted to ask if you would be willing to come to Beacon.

" It's kinda a sudden but every since I was a kid I wanted to attend Beacon so yes I would like to attend your school."

When you said that you looked over at Blake and a big smile appeared on her face. You smiled back.

Ozpin: Well let me be the first one to welcome you to Beacon Academy I hope to see great things from you. Now if you can please follow me.

You nod to him and follow him onto a airship that takes you to Beacon.

" Wow it's amazing."

Blake: I know right. It's an amazing place to call home.

" Yeah it is. Blake if it wouldn't be to much trouble would you mind showing me around."

Blake: Sure I would love to.

She gives you a warm smile.

" ( Now that I got a good look of her she's pretty cute especially when she smiles.)"

You look out the window to see your dream coming true and a future you never thought would happen.


	3. Being yourself

You finally arrive at Beacon still in aww.

" This is like a dream come true."

Blake: I'm glad you like. Here let me show you around.

She grabs your hand and gently pulls you up the stairs. You blush a little bit and look over at Blake who is bright red.

" Are you ok?"

Blake: Yeah I'm fine. Here lets go to the courtyard first.

" Ok."

While y'all were walking you notice the bow on Blake's head.

"( Why is she hiding the fact that she is a fanus?)

As y'all were walking Blake showed you the courtyard, the classrooms, dorms and the cafeteria. After that she showed you to your room.

" Thanks Blake for showing me around I had fun."

Blake blushes a bit.

Blake: No problem I was happy to help.

" Blake if you don't mind me asking, why do hide the fact that your a fanus?"

Blake stands there shock that you knew that she was a fanus. She looks down and starts to talk.

Blake: So people won't judge me and criticize me and accuse me of being in the white fang. I won't deal with that anymore. I can't deal with that pain and hardship anymore.

Tears star to form in her eyes. You walk towards her and gently bring her into your chest.

" You can't let that stop you from being who you are. Your you and that's all that matters. No matter what people say about you, you need to keep moving forward. And if you ever fall I will be there to pick you and help you finish what you started. And no matter what race, fanus or human you need to keep going and never give up on yourself.

You look down and you see her crying. You squeeze her tighter.

" I promise I'll be here to pick you up if you ever fall."

Blake: You promise.

" I promise."

Blake: Thank you, thank you so much.

You smile gently at her.

Blake: Can you lean forward a bit?

You nod and did what she said. The next thing you know both of her hands where on your cheeks and then you felt something warm press up against your lips. She kissed you. You pull her closer and continue to kiss her.

Yang: Well, well, well what do we have here.

The two of y'all quickly broke apart but it was to late.

Yang: So you ran off to make out with him huh Blake.

You look over to see Blake who was bright red.

"( She looks like she's about pass out.)"

Yang: And you know how to pick them, he's a cutie.

" You might want to stop."

Yang: Why?

" Cause Blake looks like she's about to pass o-."

And before you could finish you sentence she passed out on the floor.

Yang: Ah crap.

" I'll take her to the nurse."

And so your life took a complete 180 when you and Blake kissed for the first time. You don't know what's going to happen from here on out but you do know it's going to be interesting.


	4. A mission gone wrong

Blake: Uhh, what happened?

" You passed out so I took you to the nurse."

Blake: Thank you.

" No problem, I'm always happy to help. Oh by the way Ozpin came bye.

Blake: What did he want?

" He wants me and you to go take care of some grim over by the abandoned city."

Blake: Just me and you.

" Yeah he said that he had something else for the rest of your team members."

Blake: Oh ok.

" He wants us to leave has soon as possible."

Blake: Ok let's go then.

" Are you sure your feeling better?"

Blake: Yeah I'll be fine ok.

" Ok then let's head out."

Blake: Right.

An hour later y'all arrive at the abandoned city.

" Wow this place is a mess."

Blake: Yeah it looks like any of these buildings can fall at any moment.

" Your right. We just need to be careful."

Blake: Ok let's get started.

" Right."

The two of you wondered the city killing ever grim y'all saw.

" Well I think that's most of them."

Blake: I think so too.

That's when y'all hear something extremely loud.

" Or not."

A huge grim came straight through a building causing the building to be unstable and it caused the huge building to fall in your direction.

"Run!"

Y'all are running as fast as you can but you notice Blake is falling behind. So you quickly grab Blake and threw her as hard as could. You threw out of the crash but you were still in it. You quickly make a dash for Blake.

Blake: Hurry!

You reach out your hand.

" Blake!"

You weren't able to get out of the danger zone in time and the building collapsed.

Blake: (y/n)!

Blake quickly heads over to area she last saw you.

Blake: (y/n)!

" Blake is that you?"

She heard a faint voice and ran towards it as fast as she could. And what she saw was horrendous sight in front of her. The building collapsed on you causing all that cement and metal to fall on you.

Blake: (y/n)!

She ran to you, tears stained her eyes.

" Blake is that you?"

Blake: Yeah it's me.

" I'm so glad your ok."

Blake: But your not. I'm going to contact Beacon. " We need you to send airships to the abandoned city. A hunter has been trapped by ruble and I can't get him out, please hurry." They'll be here in a little bit the ships are coming as fast as they can.

" I'm sorry Blake I don't think I'll make it this time."

Blake: Don't say that your gonna be fine.

You were able to get your hand out of the ruble and take Blake's hand.

Blake: Please don't leave me. I can't lose you. Please I love you.

You squeeze her hand tighter. Tears start to fall from your eyes.

" Blake I love you to and when I get out of this let's go out as boyfriend and girlfriend ok."

You start to cough up blood.

Blake: (y/n)!

When you finally thought it was over you heard some yell.

Yang: Hang on I'm coming.

Yang quickly ran to you and quickly grab hold of the concrete that was on top of you. She was able to lift it up and Blake quickly pulled you out.

Yang: Hurry this way.

Yang picked you up and quickly ran to the small transport ship. You feel yourself slipping away. When thought it was over you felt a soft presence in your hand.

Blake: Hold on we're almost there.

That was the last thing you heard before giving out.

Blake: ( y/n)!

The airship quickly took you to a hospital where they immediately took you to surgery. Hours have passed since you went in to surgery and the doctor finally came out of the room.

Blake: How is he?

Doctor: He's not of danger yet but somehow is bones weren't completely crushed. But he does have broken bones and ruptured organs.

Blake: But is he going to make it?

Doctor: We don't know. But please calm down were doing everything we can just wait out here ok.

Blake nodded and slowly walked back to the seat.

Blake: Please stay alive (y/n), I can't lose you so please stay alive and after this we can be boyfriend and girlfriend so please survive this and come back to me.

Tears started raining down from her face.

Blake: Please survive!


	5. A promise to keep

It's been a week after the accident and you finally wake up from a coma. You notice that almost your whole body was covered in bandages and your left arm was in a cast. As you look around you notice somebody in the chair next to you. It was Blake. She's sleeping in the chair, her eyes are red. It looks like she's been crying non-stop. You gently lean over and poke her lightly.

" Blake, Blake it's time to get up."

Blake: Ugh.

She finally opens her eyes. Tears start to form when she sees you.

Blake: Thank you, thank you for not leaving me. I don't know what I would've done if I lost you.

You pull her closer to you and gently squeeze her.

" Well I couldn't leave yet cause I still have a promise to keep."

She looks up at you.

Blake: Promise?

" This promise."

You look at her and lean in and give her a gentle kiss on her soft lips. At first her eyes opened wide in shock but after a little bit she calmed down and wrapped her arms around you. You finally pull away.

" I love you Blake and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Blake: I love you too and I want to be with you for as long as I live,

She leans back in and kisses you.

Weiss: What are the two of you doing!

The two of you quickly break apart. Both of y'all were bright red.

Yang: Y'all were having sex again weren't y'all.

Weiss: Again, how indecent and how dare you do that to Blake.

Weiss starts to walk towards you. She looks like she's about to kill you.

Blake: You got the wrong idea, we haven't done anything indecent are we did is kiss.

Weiss: Still.

As Blake and Weiss started to argue a smile came across your face. Knowing that you have a beautiful girlfriend named Blake you couldn't be more happy.


	6. Scar of remembrance

You've been in the hospital for over two weeks now and you are finally allowed to leave. Has you leave the hospital you see Blake waiting for you.

" Hey Blake."

Blake: Hey (y/n).

Blake shoots you a warm smile.

Blake: Are you ready to go home?

Blake extends her hand to you. You place your hand in hers.

" You bet I am."

You smile warmly to Blake and the two of you walk together hand in hand all the way to the station to take y'all back to Beacon. When the two of you arrive back at Beacon the two of you exit the airship and head to the dorms. While the two of you are walkinh through the hallways people keeping staring at y'all. You kept hearing " I can't believe what I'm seeing." and " So they are really together." It was a little embarrassing for but it also made you extremely happy. The two of you finally arrive at your room and y'all both enter. You made some tea and the two of you sat down and started to talk to each other.

Blake: So how are you feeling?

" Well I'm still a little sore but that's to be expected after having a building fall on you and having all these surgeries. But I do feel a lot better."

She smiles at you.

Blake: I'm glad. But dont you have few permanent scars on your back.

" Yes I do."

Blake: Can please show me.

" Sure."

You take of your shirt and turned your back towards Blake. You then feel Blake tracing her fingers on the scars. That's when you notice wetness on your back. Then you started to hear Blake sobbing.

Blake: I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry.

" Its ok I made my choice."

Blake: But It was because of me that this had happened.

You turn around and grab Blake's hand.

" It's ok. A few scars won't hurt. Plus they will remind me of you. Each of these scars I have doesn't bother me, they just remind that your still alive."

Blake looks up at you with tears in her eyes.

" Trust me, it was worth it to get these scars."

You lift her chin up and give her a kiss on the lips. Then you pull away.

" I promise."

She smiled and basically threw herself on you and the two of you started kissing while laying down on the bed.

Blake: I love you so much. Please don't ever leave me.

" I promise I will stay with you."

Blake: I want to be one with you and grow old have a family.

You smiled at her.

" Me too."

The two of you stayed in your room the whole day and night and after everything was done you and Blake were finally one. And you truly found someone who loves you and you love them back. You wish it can be peaceful like this all the time, but not all wishes come true.


	7. Happiness

Its been a few weeks since that faithful night and you and Blake have been inseprable. Everything's been going great for you and your girlfriend and little did you know that it was going to get even better.

Your phone goes off. You slowly reach over and answer it.

" Hello, ok I'm on my way."

You hang up and got dressed and then you quickly head over to team RWBYs room. You knock on the door. The door opens and you see Ruby greeting you with a smile. You enter the room and sat on the bed with all the other girls expect Blake who was standing in front of the bed.

" So what's up is everything ok?"

Blake: No everything is great even better than great.

You look at her with a confused look.

Blake: Well I wanted y'all to be the first to find out( She puts her hand on her stomach and blushes.) I'm pregnant.

Everyone: What!

Blake looks at you with a smile on her face. You then notice the other girls looking at you. Weiss looks like she'll jump over Ruby and strangel you. Yang is just smiling at you and giving you a thumbs up. And Ruby was jumping up and down in excitement. And finally you stand up and hug Blake. You then gave her a kiss. Then you whispered in her ear.

" ( I'm really going to be a daddy.)"

Blake: ( Yep and I'm going to be a mommy.)

You smiled brightly and gave her another kiss. This is the happiest day in your life and you hope that everything can stay like this, you hoped.

?: The preparations are almost complete sir.

?: Good, we will make are move as soon as their ready. I'm coming for you my sweet.


	8. Fall of a hero

It's been a few weeks after you found out that Blake was pregnant and your excited to finally have a family of your own.

You and Blake are headed to the cafeteria to get some food.

Blake: I'm so hungry.

" Well you are feeding another person so it's to be expected."

Blake: Yeah I know.

You smile at her and hold her tightly. You wish you can hold it forever. But somethings don't last forever.

?: Sir the forces are ready.

?: Good the lets start the attack.

You were in the cafeteria when you heard the alarm go off.

TV: Attention all Beacon students the city is being attacked by the white fang and grim.

Juan: This ain't good.

" Blake get somewhere safe."

Blake: I'm coming with you.

" No your not. Don't forget your careing are child so you to go somewhere safe ok. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

You give her a kiss and head off with Rubys team and Juan team.

Blake: Please come back safe.

In the city.

?: Show no mercy they will regret the day they messed with us.

You make your way towards the center to see a man standing there.

" I take it your the person behind all this."

Adam: Of course someone's got to teach y'all a lesson.

" You'll pay for this."

You pull out your weapon and charge at Adam.

Adam: No I won't.

Near the center of the city.

June: This areas clear. Nora use Pyhrra to see if there are anymore around.

Nora: Roger that.

Nora used her hammer and Pyhrras shield and launched herself in the air. She looked around and you fighting someone.

Nora: (y/n) is fighting someone.

She points to the direction.

Juan: Come on we got to hurry.

They ran to where you were but it was to late.

" ugh (cough) no."

Juan was about to run out there but Pyhrra stopped him.

Pyhrra: Don't (y/n) is a lot stronger than all of us and how it looks whoever that man is he beat him doesn't even have a scratch on him.

Juan: But!

Pyhrra: I know it's hard but if we all go out there we will die.

They stand back and watch in horror.

Adam: Well I think it's time to end this.

" No this can't be the end."

You lie on ground struggling to get back up.

Adam: Now die!

He stabs you in the chest and picked you up with his weapon and tossed you in the air where a grim caught you. The grim flew far out of the city and dropped you. You won't be able survive this fall in your condition. You fall gaining tremendous speed until the ground comes within sight.

" Blake!"


	9. The search for the hero

It's been three days since the attack. The city fell and shortly after Beacon fell. Most of the students were able to escape in time. Team RWBY and Team JNPR went to the area where you were last seen falling.

Juan: (y/n)!

Blake: (y/n)!

Pyhrra: It's getting dark we better start a fire and call it for today.

Weiss: Your right, we better call it.

Blake: Please not yet.

Pyhrra: I know what your going through but right now we need to worry about our own survival.

Blake: But we can't just give up.

Pyhrra: I'm not saying we should give up on him but we need to take care of ourselves first especially you since you are caring a child.

Blake: But!

Pyrrha: We will find him but right now we need to focus on survival.

Blake: Your right.

Blake slowly walks over to the fire and sits down.

Pyhrra: I'll keep watch okay we don't know if the white fang are still searching for survivors.

Soon everybody except for Pyhrra fell asleep. A few hours passed and everyone was woken up by the sound of gun shots.

Pyhrra: Everyone hurry. They found us.

Everybody grabbed their weapons and started to fight. But even with all of them fighting as one they were still badly outnumbered.

Juan: This is bad.

Blake stands there behind everyone. She's trembling.

Blake: No this can't be, (y/n)!

Soon after she yelled a bright light shined and the next thing everyone knew all of the white fang and grim were dead.

Juan: What in the world happened?

Ruby: No clue.

Blake: (y/n)?

That's when Blake felt something brush up against the back of her hair. She turns around and is instantly greeted with hug.

" I've finally found you."

Blake started to cry uncontrollably and she brings you even closer to her.

Blake: I'm so happy you didn't leave me.

" How would never leave you. Especially when we finally have a family."

You were so happy to see Blake but you still wondered who in the hell saved you cause if it wasn't for them you'll probably be dead right now but you are glad that someone or something came to your rescue cause you might not have ever got to see Blake ever again if it wasn't for them. You focus back on Blake. Blake looks up at you and gives you a kiss. After y'all finally break apart the of you just stand there holding each other. Then all of y'all sat around the fire trying to figure out what to do.

Juan: So what's are next move.

Everybody looks at you.

" We fight."


	10. The final battle

Adam: Where the hell is it.

?: We searched the entire city and Beacon but we couldn't find it.

Adam: Keep looking it's gotta be here. Search the surrounding forests if it's not here it has to be in the forest.

?: Yes sir.

Adam: It will be mine.

In the forest

Weiss: I just got word that the Army and the Air Force are currently fighting the white fang in the city. They are slowly pushing the back so if we are going to make are move we better do it now.

" Your right lets go. Yang stay here with Blake ok."

Yang: You got it.

Blake: But.

" I know what your going say but please stay here ok. This will all be over and then finally we can start are you life ok but please just here with Yang ok."

Blake: Please be safe.

" I will cause this time I won't be defeated so easily."

You give are kiss on her head.

" I'll be back ok."

After that everyone except Yang and Blake followed you to Beacon.

Adam: What the hell is going on.

?: The Army and the Air Force have recaptured the city and are about to make their way here.

Adam: Dammit.

Soldier: Sir word just in a group of Beacon students have infiltrated Beacon and they are slowly making their way to this tower.

Adam: We need to retreat and salvage what we can.

" I'm afraid that's going to happen."

Adam: It's you, how are you alive, wait don't tell me you have it. The power to gain strength after ever fight why do you have it.

" I don't know what your talking about."

Adam: Give to me!

He charges at you and slams you right through the wall causing both of you to fall from the tower. You get back up to see Adam stairing at you.

Adam: That power is mine.

He charges at you again but this time you pull out your sword. The sound of metal clashing against each other as you and Adam fight. Unlike last time you were able to keep up with Adam.

Adam: This can't be.

You knocked his sword out of his hand and quickly kicked him the gut. Adam coughed up blood but he quickly recovered and punched you in gut too. He then kicked your sword out of your hand. He quickly starts to throw punch after punch. You finally countered and uppercutted him and kicked him away from you. He quickly got back up and grabbed his sword. You quickly grabbed your sword too and then the two of you charge at each other knowing that this will be the final battle. The two of you collided and the sound of thunder roared through the skies.

Blake: It can't be.

Yang: Blake wait. Crap.

Yang noticed that Blake is heading in the direction of Beacon.

Yang: Oh no.


End file.
